


Master

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: The master teaches.





	Master

The master stood over his students, hands crossed behind his back. They might give him a hard time on occasion, but in this room, his word was law.

He had the blue-masked turtle’s full attention. Keeping the orange-masked one focused would be harder, but he was willing to rise to the challenge - this student showed promise.

The red-masked one, however, wasn’t cooperative at all.

"Why are we even there?" he complained.

"Because, Raph," Leonardo replied, "Donnie shouldn’t bear this alone."

The master nodded solemnly and adjusted his purple mask.

"Let’s begin. How to defuse a bomb, step 1…"


End file.
